To explore the feasibility of improving the clinical diagnosis of Lyme Disease by using a multiplex diagnostic platform for laboratory-based immunoassay testing. The platform is designed for simple and fully automated use, requiring minimal hands-on time and very little training. The proposed test will measure antibody responses to a multiplexed panel of immunogenic antigens as an aid to diagnosing Lyme disease, regardless of the disease stage.